Voldarohl
Voldarohl claims to be the last city of the ancient Dwarven Kingdom of Dhal'Khaduruth. What we know of the First Empire, the current Dwarves of Voldarohl, seem to have forgotten much of their heritage. Customs, manufacturing, lore, magics, all seem to have been lost over the centuries since the Dwarvish Empire fell. The Dwarves themselves seem to remember little even if they talk about the ‘Glory of the Empire’. Comparing the two Nations, you will see they have very little in common. Called the Mirrored Cities, Voldarohl is actually two cities build on top of each other. The upper city, Ruled by Queen Khali Ovemaark, is a coastal port city nestled in the foot of a mountain. The over city is called ‘The City of the Sky or Kal'Eron da Vellar’ as it sits on the surface. Old, walled and grey the ‘City of the Sky’ shows it age and many the buildings are in various states of repair. Hill dwarves and their tinker gnome indentured servant are commonly see on the streets. Voldarohl’s under city named ‘The City in the Mountain or Kal'Nir da Nogaak’ is an exact replica of the city above, just 200’ below the surface with a cavernous ceiling. The Undercity is ruled by the King of Voldraohl, King Khondar Undarmaark. The Undercity is mostly populated by Mountain Dwarves and their indentured servants, the rock gnomes. The Undercity, like the Overcity has a full port and ward, a large cavern connect to the underground and business can be conducted by ship captains above or below. While married the King and Queen rarely see each other and rule their kingdoms with absolute authority. The laws of the Kingdoms, as tradition dictates, must mirror each other. ‘As above, so shall below’ is a common sentiment shared by the dwarves of the cities. Foreigners often make the mistake of seeing Voldarohl as two kingdoms when in fact they are one. The Grand Palace of the dwarves extends several stories above and connects with several floors below the Undercity. Many of the older and more important buildings connect between the levels of the Kingdom. The current King and Queen have a tenuous relationship and often present a unified public face while subtly undermining each other in private. A few short centuries ago, slavery was declared a crime. As only Dwarfs may own property, businesses and are citizens the large gnome population quickly found themselves with nothing but freedom. Many of the former masters took back on their slaves as servants providing wages and shelter. Gnomes are still look upon as property and have no legal rights in the city. All other foreign races are not allowed to dwell in the city, although they are welcomed to stay as guests or pay for rooms in a local establishment. This has led to a large tent city outside the Upper city walls just a few short miles from the main gate. This tent city is called Dul’Kyth or Tent City and is full of local color, traders, merchants. The dwarves do not police Dul’Kyth with the exception of heinous crimes or if the crown is well paid to take a closer look. Otherwise, they see it as nothing more than a place for free taxes as each day the collectors take a cut from every tent, merchant and business in operation.